A New Start
by BRoScherbatskyStinson
Summary: A day after getting back together Chris and Elena decide to take the next step in their relationship. One shot!


**Title: **A New Start

**Show: **Dallas

**Couple: **Christopher & Elena

**Rating:** PG 13 for most audiences

**Summary: **The day after Chris & Elena get back together everybody finds out and some people aren't happy about it.

**Author Note: **I don't own anything of Dallas.

Elena woke up the next morning to a still sleeping Christopher sleeping beside her and for the first time in months possible years she smiled. Smiled because she was finally back where she belongs in Christopher's arms. She got up quickly making sure not to wake Chris and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Splashing water on her face to wake up before brushing her teeth, she left the bathroom a few minutes later and found Christopher already awake. She smiled and he smiled back happy that they are back together.

"Morning" Chris said smiling up at Elena who was standing in front of him.

"Morning" Elena said smiling back glad that Chris is still there in bed waiting for her.

"So, that was an amazing night." Chris said remembering the night they had together the night before.

"Yeah, it was." Elena replied also remembering their night together.

Both knew it, they loved each other and now that they are back together they needed to make a fresh start. A new start, at a new relationship. So, after getting dressed they left the hotel room they were at and headed to a local diner where they sat and ate breakfast talking about what they had put off the night before. Them. Their relationship and what it was like for the two of them to go their seperate way after their relationship ended ebroptly. They talked about everything from the day of their wedding and why Elena ran instead of going and talking to Chris about the email to her trip to Mexico and his relationship with Rebecca and what she did to him just a day before, before they got back together. They also talked about their family fued, well Chris' family fued and then she told him that John Ross proposed to her and that she was thinking of going to meet him when Chris came and told her that he loves her and gave her her engagement ring back.

"I can't believe you kept the ring." Elena said, looking down at her hand that has the ring on it.

"Well, even though I was so mad at you for just leaving like that I didn't want to get rid of the ring because somehow I knew that you might come back to me. I didn't want to throw it out, it was expensive. But, I didn't want to just get rid of something that meant so much to me and our relationship." Elena was smiling again, what Chris just said was just so sweet and she was glad that he still kept the ring after those years of not being together.

"I really do love this ring, it's one of the best things I've ever received and now that we are back together I was thinking..." Elena stopped and cleared her throat before continuing. "Christopher, you are the love of my life and I wanted to ask you if maybe you would want to get married. I do have the ring, and I don't want to be with anyone else. So what do you say?" Elena hoped that Chris would say yes but he didn't say anything he just took her hand and traced his finger around the big diamond that was placed on top of it and smiled.

"Elena Ramos, it would be my pleasure to marry you." Chris smiled and Elena was on the verge of tears but she held them back and smiled her biggest smile and said.

"So, do you want to get married today?" Elena asked wanting to not wait any longer and hoped that he would say yes and they'd go off to somewhere to elope.

"Today? I thought you wanted a big wedding." Chris said knowing that the first wedding was going to be big and it was Elena who planned the entire thing.

"Well, I did but I don't care about that anymore I just want us to get married without the bells and whisles of planning a huge wedding." Elena did want a big wedding but she also just wanted to get married already. She wanted to marry Chris and not wait any longer cause for the past two years were not the best years of her life and she regretted leaving without warning.

"Okay, lets get married then." Chris payed for their meals and they drove up to Las Vegas where they went to the first little chapel they saw and even though the wait to the alter was long they didn't care so they spent an hour picking out their rings and flowers and went to get a dress and a suit cause they didn't want to look like people who just came off the street to get married. After buying all the things they needed they met back at the chapel.

"Wow, you look amazing." Chris said as he saw Elena walking inside the chapel and towards him.

"Thanks, you look handsome." Elena complemented back with a smile.

"Okay, who's next?" The guy who would soon marry them walked out shouting for the next couple to get married. "Oh, Elena and Christopher." The guy followed up and the happy couple went over to him and said 'that's us' in unison. They all headed inside the chapel's room where they marry people and Chris and Elena stood hand in hand in front of the guy who's about to marry them and the guy started with the vows and reading from the bible soon after.

"Please, repeat after me. I, Christopher Ewing take thee Elena Romos to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward till death does us part."

Chris repeated the words turning to Elena before reciting the words. He smiled after saying the vows and the guy repeated the same thing to Elena.

"Please, repeat after me. I, Elena Ramos take thee Christopher Ewing to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward till death does us part."

"And, now I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Chris and Elena kissed for longer than they should have and broke it soon they were out of the chapel and heading back to their hotel room where they made love, newly married love that is. They left Las Vagas the next morning and headed back home. They didn't tell their families at first because they knew that they would say things they didn't want to hear so they went back to Elena's house.

The next week, Christopher and Elena bought a house together and moved in within a day. It was a big house, a house that would allow a few kids in the future and maybe some pets as well. Their families, well after telling them they got married they were all shockingly fine with it and later that month Elena found out that she was pregnant.


End file.
